Sucked into Naruto:The three blessings
by Naruko88558855
Summary: Three powerful ninja's sacrifice their lives during the great war trying to make peace. Only to be stuck in time and space looking for three soles from a different world. What if the three soles they find are three Naruto fan girls ? What if instead of being sent to the time of the great war but a time of fun with a 12 year old Naruto? Will the plot change now that the girls live?
1. Chapter 1

**Gg: wasss up my bitch's im back! So I hope you like this story and chapter and your problem asking " god where stuck with this crazy person the hole chapter.. but hay where Gabby? Well she is tacking a small break do to school and she is also working on are new wattpad account witch is going great but not meany people have looked... but hay I'm back to start updating on fanfiction for now so if you have a problem with my fucked up mind and mouth then I think you probley shud leave right now!**

**Good luck andI hope you like it!**

Ther was ones a time during the great war where three great and powerful ninja's hide in secret know what was to become of their world. Knowing this powerful knowledge was a huge risk to them but with this knowledge they know they had a chance to change their slowly dieing world for the better. All from powerful clan's they ran knowing their clan's wood be looking for them they sent codes to one another telling to meet in a well hide cave in a part of the mist far from their own village's. 2 of the ninja's lived in the leaf and the other living in the sand. Within 5 days all three ninja's walked in to mist.

Meeting in the cave..

A large dark cave dimly lite with candles that lay around the room. 2 figures with long black hoods with their hoods covering their faces. One of them looked to the other saying in a quite tone " Akane what do you think is tacking Hitomi so long do you think that got her.." Akane looked at the other and said in a serious tone like all ways " I wood not think so low of her she may be a little funny and bulkhead all the time but she shares the same goal as us she will sacrifice every thing to archive are goal so do think she is fine Kou" Kou nodded and looked down. Kou said still looking down " Hitomi saved me from the darkness slowly eat me inside she showed me that hatred and revenge and even sadness can be changed with believing in your self and your friends and living for the people around you" she grabbed her heart closing her pupils green blue eyes with black rings around her eyes. Akane looked at the ceiling with her back eyes and said " she saved me ...are...are goals the same wanting are world to be at some sort of peace no more sisters and brothers dieing for this painful sad idiot war no more that is are goal..".

A loud ruble came from the ground making Kou and Akane look up and over to the entries of he cave. The caves entries was covered by a large boulder keeping the caves entries secret. The bolder was moved completely out of the way. The cave was lite as streams of bright moon light came in from the dark midnight sky of the mist. A 3hred figure walked in to the cave warring a hood and looked back to the bolder boing a few hand signs saying "earth style: strong binding jutsu! " and grabbing the bolder with one hand and easily dragged it back into place in front of the cave.

The figure walked in front of the two and said in a happy voice " sorry I'm late ,really I saw this butterfly it was the size of a dog I had to follow it!" She said wavering her arms around. Kou gave small smile and Akane smirked but so turned into a line. She looked to Kou and Hitomi and said in a serious tone " it don't matter now we know why we are hear let's get down to the plan before it is to late" ever one terned serious. All three dropped their hoods Kou long waist high dark yet light colored hair dropped out of the hood her green blue invisible eyes shined in the candle light and the large black circles around her eyes. Akane long raven colored hair came out all the way down to her waist in a ponytail but the top of her hair was spiky (like Sasuke's in the back you know his duckass) hand some swooped down covering the left side of her face her black eyes showing no emotion . Hitomi's long yellow hair down to her knees poured out of the hood her left eye held the powerful rinnegan and the other a sparkling blue with four small wisker marks on her cheeks.

Akane looked at the and said " we have all try are own planes all failing we now need to make a plan all together this time" all three nodded. Kou looked to Akane saying " you are right but what can we do?" Hitomi nodded and said " im with you guys what ever it tacks " . Akane looked to both of them slowly sadness coming to her ones no emotion eyes. She looked the in the eyes and said " I have a plan but it will mean sacrifice are lives..". Hitomi looked at saying in a strong serious tone " what do we have to do?" Akane said " their is a special jutsu i read in a book I found in some rubble from a demolished old library it said that using this jutsu sacrificing one person's life that person will be put in time and space to find a new soul from a different world to put in their body and their body matching the age of the person from the other world".

Akane looked at them and said " are you ready for this " Kou looked at Hitomi and said " I have learned that if you care for some one so much you will be happy to sacrifice their lives for them and the people they love,I am in" Hitomi look at her then Akane and said " by sacrifice my life I save thousands of more I'm in" Akane said " well I'm in to I suppos" and they all nodded. Akane showed them the hand signs for the jutsu. They all stud in a circule and they all yelled at the same time " space time style:purity no jutsu!" Their body's denigrated in near moments and bright white lite filled the room then dispersed and no one was left in the room only the candles but as the ends all the candles flickered out and the hole cave was now dark filled with black.

All the ninja opened their eyes to find them selves in a black place that whent on and on. Only a white like blob flouted in the middle of the room. They all walked to the blob and looked in side to see millions of people. But they know they had to find the right three souls for their world and to save their own world.

**oh...! Cliff hanger yumm. I'm a huge bitch iI love my self so much. If you like you know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gg: wow I can't believe how good this story is coming out like seriously. I had this story like pop into my head in class by the way if you did not know I'm in college. So I think this will for now be my most updated story.**

**AlsoI just watched the episode 175 from shippuden I really cryed I never cry but I did...**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Mean while in are world...

"I'm bored...I'm bored...I'm bored.." said a girl with long blond hair with blue eyes as she sat at a desk in her seventh period class poking the girl next to her in the arm. The girl next to her whispered " I know Naruko we leaned this in three grade" she had long black hair and dark gray like eyes starting at nothing. As she said that the bell rang and all the kids in the class ran out the room loudly and the teacher yelling at them " you can't leave yet!". The two girls tock their time getting their stuff and walking half way out the class room but to be stopped by their teacher " hi girls thanks for not leaving like the other kids" Naruko grind at her and said " it fine me and Shizuko have to wait for are friend Mi you know the girl in your sixties period" the women looked shocked " I didn't even no we had a child in are class named Mi..". Shizuko said looking at her " well she is vary quiet and most people hardly known she is even their so it not really a big deal for her" the girls left out of the class and walked out to the courtyard.

As they got their a girl with long red hair with her eyes closed lend on brick wall she opened her eyes to see her green blue colored eyes as they got ran over to the girl giving her a big hug saying " hi Mi sorry we where late!" Mi patted Naruko's back saying " it OK I didn't have to wait long" . Naruko stepped out of the hug as Shizuko walked up her book bag sling over her left shoulder as she smirked at the other girl's and said " three person party. My house. Let's . .ass' .now" and she walked out of the courtyard and out of the school blinked a few times and ran trying to get up to the girl yelling " hay wait for me emo laity!". Mi just looked at the running girl and chuckled and slowly walked to get up to her.

All of the girls retreated to Shizuko large house. Shizuko's family had been killed right in front of her when she was 8 that was five years ago also being the only child left of the family she got ever thing their house and their riches now Shizuko isn't greed but on the inside she is a vary sad girl only wishing she had her family back. But she got cooled towered people think if they where to weak and she wood not be able to save them like her family. But Naruko came into her life , Shizuko saw she was different she was not as weak as the others so she slowly started and tried to be nice forget long ago how to but Naruko had a great power the power to insteadly pull some one in with her kind smile and personality. One of the only things is Naruko is really into Naruto and is all ways trying to get it only to get Shizuko and Mi into it to.

Mi is a different story way different from her. Mi was hated by her father her hole life as her mother died giving birth to her he beat her and a few times all most killing her. One time as her father all most killed her she ran out of house and ended up passing out from blood lose but Naruko stumbled on to her and rushed her to her house saving her life. Mi was a bit scared at first thinking Naruko wood tack her to the hospital and her father tacking her back home but Naruko promised not to. Later Naruko day and night tock care of her till she was complete healed even when she was healed she still tock care of her and even let her live in her house. Mi got use to her new life and their friendship and they became like sisters the even grow stronger when Mi father had found her and had tried to kill her but Naruko tock the hit and beat him...to death saying " you never lay a hand on my friends you are going to die!". Later they meet Shizuko and their little group consisted of only three friends.

Naruko is a little different. She was a lonely orphan how lived on the street most of the time but later found a abandoned house to live in. For no reason people kids and even older people picked on her telling her to die and leave their town people kicked her out of stores attacked her on the street even came to her house to beat her but she all ways had a smile and was kind to everyone. She tyres her best but get bad grades and some time scrowes thing up but she all ways smiles. But she some times crys at night wanting to know her mom and dad wandering how they where and what happened to them?. But she truly loves her friends and wood sacrifice her life and ever thing she loves to keep them safe.

Back to the houses...

Naruko throw the door open and yelled " home sweet home!" Shizuko scoefted and said " don't break my fucking door bitch" Naruko looked at her " sorry emo" and she walked throw the house in to the livening room and popped down on to the black couch. Mi walked in and said " why don't we tack a nap for a little bit" she said looking at Shizuko and she nodded and they looked over to Naruko to find her all ready fast asleep. The two girls just smiled and shuffled on to the couch smuggling up to Naruko and falling a sleep.

Naruko wake up to find to large warm body's snuggled up to her on both sides of her holding on to her shirt. She smiled down at them and put her nose in their hair smelling it. Some odd thing was Shizuko hair smelled like rice ,jasmine,and tomatoes. Mi hair smelled like chocolate and sand odd. She closed her eyes and and looked over to one of the windows in the living room to see it was all ready pitch black out side she carefully pride the two girls off of her and walked in to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave and terned it on for 3:00 and walked over to the fringe pulling out some sodes and grabbed a tomato becose they where Shizuko's favorite food. She grabbed a few chocolate bars and closed the fringe door and walked over to a cuber and pulled out 4 cups of instant ramen as the popcorn binged in the microwave and she ran back over pulling it out of the microwave and put all the ramen cups in to the microwave and putting it on.

She when back into the living room finding all of the Naruto DVDs she can find and dumping them into the middle of the room next to the TV set. She grabbed all of the stuff out of the kitchen and put it on the small table in the living room. Walking over to the still sleeping girls on the couch she gently shock their shoulder saying " guys wake up Naruto marathon right now" both girls blinked their eyes open grumbling and wiping their eyes sitting back up. Shizuko grabbed a tomato and started munching on it Mi grabbed a chocolate bar a slowly ate and Naruko grabbed a ramen cup and scrufed it down. Shizuko looked at Naruko and said " are you really going to eat all of those" Naruko mumbled out with ramen in her mouth"yagrfsfvbah" Mi just said " I think that is a yes".Mi got up and grabbed the first season of Naruto and showed to them saying " let's start from hear" the two other girls nodded as she put the first disk in to the player and walking back to the couch and sitting back down in her spot.

She grabbed the remote off the table and pressed play. But the screen just trend black and Naruko yelled "hay what's the big idea you asshat of a TV yo-!" The black from the TV stretch out of the TV and grabbed all three of the girls dragging them into the TV screen all of the girls screamed as that where dragged in to the TV.

The girls woke p to find them self's in a pitch black room with a white blob in the middle of the room with three women around it but looking at them. The women walked over to them one of them said " hello do not be afraid of us my name is Akane Uchiha I am from the Uchiha clan and these are my friends ,Hitomi Namikaze and Kou ". She continued " we have been watching you three for a long time you know of the great war we sacrificed are lives to save are world but we are stuck hear until we find three soles to replace are souls, we ask you three if you will come to are world and us are body's to save are world from hatred please we ask of you". Naruko looked in oha and yelled pointing at Hitomi " so you related to Naruto " Hitomi nodded Naruko said pointing at Akane " and your related to Sasuke" she also nodded.

All three of the girls looked t one other Shizuko said " we have thechance to save so mean lives and maby we can save Sasuke two I'm so in" Naruko grind and said " yahe I'm into" Mi smiled and said " if you guys are in I'm in to". They looked at the women and Shizuko said " OK what do we have to do" out of no waer three tubs filled with what looked like blood. Kou said pointing at the tubs " all you have to do is lay in the blood and you will be sent to are world and you body's will be tack and replaced with are body's only are body's will shrink to you own age that is it". The girls walked over to the tubs and slowly slipped into the blood filled tubs. Naruko said " bluk this is really really gross" and all the girls lad down in the tubs soaking in the blood. A white lite filled the room and the girls where gone only their clothes floated in the blood.

All the women looked at the other and said all together " we have done what we can we can only now guide them throw their long ninja paths". And they all trend back to the white blob watching as younger versions of them selves appeared back into their own world ready to start their own paths of life.

**Ga:wow 2,000 words in one chapter thats a lot for me and it only tock me a day. Really only around 4h so that's good. I'm sooooo good. My life is sad but I'm so fucking cool believe it! Haha Naruto quote. In way tell me if it good I think it is but you know... fav review what ever you want I don't really care...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gg: Thanks everyone how has reviewed! I'm really likening the feed back on this its my top reviewed story right now. OK let me get down to what I have to ask .Now we all know about chunin exams and what I want to ask is if some one wood like to help and do those chapter? Personal I think the chunnin exams tock way to much time in the series and for me it was way to complicated and was hard to remember ever thing that happened. And this will not be soon I have a lot more chapters to go before then so...but I really need some one to help with this and I seriously think the story will stop if some one does not help so please pm me if you wood like to help it is really appreciated! :-)**

Naruko's point of view

Oh god my fucking head heart' god why is ever thing black!? Oh fuck I'm dead ! I'm to sexy to die!. Out of no where my feet hit hard ground I looked down nope still black then the black around me terned into a dark hall way. OK not weird at all...the ground terned into a small like river up to my foot with some kind of dark red smoke like stuff in the water leading down the hall. I walked down the hall it was really quite like horror movie quite only the water splash from my feet I terned one of the corners to see a white lite comeing from the other end i feel like I had to run so I did I ran strate into the lite and ever thing around me terned white.

I opened my eyes to be meet with a huge black gate. On the front of the gate was a large paper seal and the dark red smoke was slowly leaking from under the gate...oh shit this I like Naruto and the 9 tailed fox how can I forget that smoke is chakra!. A deep like female voice came from inside the gate " so you have com back to me Hitomi...humm no you are not her how are you and why are you in Hitomi's body? My body not hers" I looked t the gate and pointed to it " your right im not Hitomi she gave me her body,now I'm tacking it you're a tailed beast?". The voice become annoyed sounding " yes child I am the 11 tailed wolf Jukkima and Hitomi was my jinchuuriki keeping me prisoner inside this small box" I said "so I'm a jinchuuriki now,umm do you know where I am right now you know on the out side?" Jukkima said " I don't really know but I will give you some of my chakra to get some were safe all I need is my body to be killed by a mere child" 2 huge gray clawed paws came out of the gate and grabbed the bars of the gate and the dark red chakra poured out and circled around me than crashed into me crushing me I screamed as I feel the strong like energy go right into my veins pushing my body on over lode and ever thing when dark again.

Ones again my head feels like some one hit me with a bat. I opened my eyes light blinding me I whispered putting a hand over them " fuck.." I rolled over on to my side felling cold grass under me what grass I reached out feeling the cold grass under my hand yep grass. My body heart like no tomorrow I slowly and painfully sat up looking around I found I was in a forest an animed forest I think we really are in Naruto. I looked around to find a girl problemy now the new Akane telling by her black hair covered in blood and...necked!. I looked down at my self to find I was the same I slowly got up not seeing Mi maby she got dropped some were not near hear? I don't know I slowly got over to Akane and rolled her over shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened and she groned she now had pure black eyes with flawless pale skin she opened her mouth saying " where are we " I looked at her saying " where in Naruto dude ".

I said " we have to call are selves by other names now rember what the women said I'm Hitomi and your Akane" she nodded sitting up she looked at me and said " um why are we necked" i just surged. I wobbled on to my feet looking around finding a small stream I walked over to it and kneeled next to it splashing some water on to my face. Akane walked over and did the same I looked in to he water seeing my reflexion I looked like a younger version of the women Hitomi Namikaze. Akane said " wow look pretty good" I said " you look like female Sasuke" she stuck her tung out at me saying " well you look like female Naruto" I smirked looking back at my reflexion running my finger tips over the dark whisker marks on my cheeks.I said " I think your right" she said " where do we go now we don't even know where we are" I said looking up " well I think I know ware we are" she looked over to ware I was looking saying "oh didn't see that coming".

In all its badassness the gate to the leaf village stud tall. I grabbed Akane's shoulder putting her arm over my neck and started walking to the gate entry. As we got their 2 leaf ninja's ran up to us saying " how are you and why are you hear state your reason for being hear!". I looked at them and said " we mean no harm o you and you village , we where attacked on are way hear we needed to talk to your Hokage" they looked at us and said " we can not let you into the village with out the consent of the Hokage you will have to wait out hear as a ninja senses the word to the Hokage". We nodded I said " that is fine w-" be for I said the rest my legs gave out me and Akane fell and one of the ninjas grabbed us before we fell. He stared to yell I chud hardly hear what he was saying " get a medical ninja quick! We can't wait for the Hokage if we don't get them to the hospital fast we will lose them!" Every thing terned fuzzy and went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry I haven't updated my old tablet finely draped out for the last time I got a new one and for some reason it didn't let me login In with Google charm or what ever and I didn't know till now it had drowser on it + I had a week long trip with my college buddy's to SPAIN! Cool right it was really fun. Sorry if the last ch sucked I really just wanted to get it out. My go back later on and redo.**

**Hope you like read away~~㇯3㇯6ㇰ5ㇱ7ㇰ1ㇰ3㇯2**

Hitomi's POV

Ones again I was pulled into the darkness. This gave me time to think. What will happen to me? Akane? Kou? Will they trust us? Will they kill us for being outsiders to the village?. I was over whelmed by all the questions in my head. I blocked everything out of my head sitting in the darkness of my own mind all other voices blocked out

What seemed like for ever my mind opens again my sense coming back. I opens my eyelid's blinking a few times the lite blinding me I felt nume from the chest down. I opened my eyes full meeting a white celling slowly trying to move my hand beside me I felt the cooled slike sheets under me. My fingers and hands twitched painfully slow as I tried to move my hands up to the blanket over me. Pain racked my body making me slightly shake.I painfully moved my head to the side meeting a large window. Brown wood floors and a small wood side table and white certes lined the window. The sun shines through hitting my bed knowing now I was in a hospital.

I groaned griding my teeth as I sat up hurling my limp legs over the side of the bed. Poking my big toe on the floor hissing as electriced shot up my foot. Breath deep I stud up on shaky legs I walked over to the window I slide over the window sill resting my side on the frame. I looked out to find the leaf village in front of me. It all most sparkled trees and homes filled the village with large streets with what looked like hundreds of people young and old walked down them and shops lined the streets. Kids played on the streets running around older people screaming and giggling I smiled at the view a small breeze swaying the trees my new yellow hair flying in my face like on q I lost my balance on the frame making me sway out the window.

As I almost fell a arm rapped around my waist and like in slow mow a figure flashed in front of me. Gray gravity defying hair a lazy black eye with a dark blue mask covering half of his face pulled me back onto the window sill saying in his chilled out voice " you shude be in bed you where heart pretty bad.". My eyes widened as I looked at him his one viable eye widened as well but only for a moment before it went back to its dropping state. Hoisting me over his shoulder he walked back to my bed laying me back down putting the blanket back over me. I looked back up to him acting like I know nothing I asked " how are you?." He looked me over standing up with a hand in his pocket he said with a closed eyed smile " my name is Hatake Kakashi, and may I ask how you are?.". I said " Hitomi." He looked at me with searching eyes saying " That's all just Hitomi?." I nodded saying " that's all I need dube. ".

Kakashi walked over to the corner sitting in a chair in the corner of the room across from my bed and just sat there looking at me. It stayed like that for a time then he pulled out his book from his ninja pouch and started reading. I sweat dropped and said " why are you reading porn in my room." Simply looking up at me from the book he said pointing his finger in the air " it is not porn it a love story based o-" I intruded saying " yahhhhhhee so not porn.". He blinked a few times and said " oh by the way the Hokage will be coming soon to talk to you" he got out of his seat walking to the door saying " stay hear I'll be right back.". I looked around the room finding a simple pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt with oh my god a bra my size C++ yes I scrambled out of the bed grabbing the clothes putting them on as fast as posable ditching the hospital gown. The clothes fit perfectly.

I walked over to the window looking out of it finely noticing the Hokage faces and the Hokage tower almost bursting out chuckling. The Hokage's face had graffiti all over them and I chud hear men yelling down the street " NARUTO!." . Thinking to my self I thought I was in the first episode. I looked down finding I was on the 5 floor hissing at my self I may be in the ninja world but I probably get really heart by that jump down. Then I got a idea I climbed up on to the window will and calmed my mind closing my eyes I focusing some of my chakra to my feet I slowly praying put my foot on to the side of the building and I started walking. I slowly walked with my eyes closed down the side of the building as I did it I slowly opened my eyes dowing a happy dance in my head I did it I was walking with chakra!.

I smiled and started running down the side jumping on to the cement. I walked out of the sight of the hospital off to find Naruto, slipping into one of the streets.

Akane's POV

I wake up alone in a hospital room. I found a pair of white shorts and a dark blue T-shirt with a D+ bra with simple black ninja shoes I slipped them on. Everything heart but I pushed it aside walking over to the rooms door I cracked it open tacking a peak out side. A long hallway but no one was there I slowly walked out quietly shutting the door behind me. Now I can seance chakra it was ever ware I mean EVERY WARE I remember to hide my chakra the best I chued walking down the hall. I found the entrains ninjas and nurses where every ware all rushing around some yelling about some kid running out hearing that I walked faster out only to find gray hair passing by me I looked side was at him as I passed him and like in slow mow he looked side was at me but I passed him quickly not looking back.

I walked out to find my self in a small court like yard. Looking up I heard " NARUTO!." I sighed knowing Naruto was up to trouble off some sort. Meaning probably Hitomi was eather with him or looking for him. I cracked my neck saying " this is going to be a long day.". And I walked out of the court yard trying to find my way into the town.

Kakashi's POV

I got a message from the Hokage saying I was to watch a young girl at the hospital till he arrived. I simply thought it was normal but win I got there I notes a girl on a window about to fall I poffed up to the room grabbing her middle her head spun around looking me strate in the eye. She looked just like Minato Sensei piecing blue eyes yellow spiky hair and kind face her eyes had a small sparkle to them. I told her she shudder be out of bed and I put her back into the bed putting the covers back over her and walking over to a chair in the corner I sat down and looked at her. She looked just like him only female. I pulled out my book and stared reading until she said I was read porn I tryed explain it but she pushed it away. I got up leaving the room find one of the nurse on her state.

~~Time skip by guys eyebrowes~~

Finding out that the girl how said her name was Hitomi was not even spost to be awake from all the drugs they had pumped into her. I walked back into the room to find no Hitomi in it only the set of clothes gone and the window open I ran out of the room yelling " the girls gone tell the Hokage! We must find her!.". As I ran around the hospital trying to find a clue to ware she might have gone I passed a girl she all most looked like... An Uchiha? Black hair black eyes emotionless face and eyes. She looked at me and just passed me by. But I have more problems to deal with now finding that girl before something happens. The Hokage will rip me a new one if I don't!

**Done bitch... I did the chapter one day yes. I think this is a really good chapter. Please review!㈳3㈵6㈴3㈴6㈴5**


End file.
